An Old Friend and a New Challenge
by Over Sky
Summary: After a Nueroi attack that left Eila and sanya a little worse for wears, Major Sakamoto comes face to face with some one she hasn't seen since her striker development days with Dr. Miyafuji and how will Yoshika deal with the new arrival on base and her regained magic. Some SanyaxEila and MioxMinna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not the Strike Witches franchise, characters or concept, I do own all OCs and concepts created by myself for the purpose of this story, this disclaimer covers every chapter that will be released for this story.**

* * *

**(A/N) Hello, Over Sky here this is my first ever Fan-fiction this is something I came up with on a whim and enjoyed writing, as it is my first I welcome any reviews and constructive comments to help improve the story  
**

**Warning; there will be some pairings and and light fluff form the beginning  
**

**This story takes place after the events of the movie so Yoshika has regained her magic and has a new friend in Shizuka Hattori**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**An Old Friend and a New Challenge**

* * *

Chapter 1.

In the early morning skies over Belgica two night witches where flying in formation over the Rhine. To the west of the Rhine the sun was just starting to appear over the horizon bathing the Karlsland countryside in a warm autumn glow, to the east the Forests of Belgica was still in darkness, a low morning mist had formed giving them a look of enchantment, full of wonder and mystery. The silver haired Orussian witch closed her eyes and took in the beauty of the scenery around her. Sanya loved this time of day with the contrasts of colors in the sky and the mist lying low in the forest. it reminded her of her home in Orussia.

"Isn't this time of night just beautiful Eila".

The Suomus witch, who had been flying in formation just above Sanya looked down to see those emerald eyes looking up at her full of wonder and amazement. Eila blushed slightly and replied in a rather distracted tone

"uh?... oh y-yeah its lovely" the pale blonde witch looked away from the now slightly confused Sanya. her cheeks still crimson tinted trying not to make prolonged eye contact with her best friend. Sanya had noticed that Eila had been very distracted all night and wasn't her usual carefree self, this made Sanya worry that something was wrong

"What's wrong Eila; you've been very distant all night is there something troubling you?" Sanya's soft voice was filled with worry and Eila could see that she was worried about her. her emerald eyes showed a combination of worry and tiredness. they had been on patrol all night and had fought off two neuroi scouts that night so they were both drained of magic and energy, The Suomus girl didn't like seeing her Orussian princess worried, but she couldn't bring her self to tell her the truth.

"I'm fine Sanya, Just a little tired that's all. No need to..." Eila said trying to hid her true feelings from the Orussian but tbe sight of the Orussian's antenna turning form its usual light green to blood red had cut her off.

"Neuroi approaching from the east, 1000 meters and closing fast" Sanya said while looking in the direction of the detected Neuroi.

now it was Eila's turn to look worried. she knew that neither of them had enough magic to fight this new intruder, Before she could say anything Sanya throw up a shield to protect them both from the neuron's beam.

"Don't worry Eila, I've got you" Sanya said with a smile which made Eila feel all warm inside, but the feeling didn't last long as the neuroi, which resembled a large Liberion bomber launched another volley of beams towards the witches. Sanya's shield deflected most of the shots but one stray beam had struck Eila's left striker unit, "EILA NOOO" Sanya's shout was full of worry and terror as she saw that Eila's left leg was now completely bare and had blood running down it.

"I'm okay Sanya. it hit below the magical output dive and triggered the automatic ejection system" Eila's words where comforting but the felling didn't last both of them knew that if they didn't get any help right away then both of them would die.

"REPPUZAN!"

Both witches where taken back by the call from an unknown source, they both looked in awe as the neuroi was sliced in half by this unknown witch.

"that's Major Sakamoto's technique, the one that drained all of Yoshika's magic in th…" Sanya's words where cut short as the neuroi had fired off a final volley of beams at the girls just before its core was shattered like glass by the Reppuzan attack. Sanya's shields only just stopped the beams from hitting her and Eila, but with her magic almost completely drain they were both knocked back by force of the beam and the explosion form the destroyed neuroi. Eila watch in horror as Sanya fell unconscious due to fatigue and lack of sufficient magic. with her last ounces of strength and magic Eila caught the Orussian before she fell, but now Eila was starting to feel like she was going to black out and indeed she was. as everything around her started to turn black she could hear a voice calling out to them, one that she hadn't heard before.

"Don't worry girls I got you" the last thing she remembered seeing was the figure of a witch dressed in a white uniform grabbing hold of them and a familiar blue and white eye patch.

"Major Sakamo…" Eila blacked out before she could finish her sentence.

Eila regained consciousness but only slightly. her vision was rather blurry and could only make out a white figure below her, and then she heard something unusual, a voice but she couldn't make out everything that was being said.

"This is Lieutenant… St. Trond air base do you read me… I'm currently en-route now with…. Medical response…. Stand by on….." That was all Eila could make out before she passed out again.

* * *

**St. Trond Air base**

On the outer edges of the base a lone figure could be seen running through the trees doing various different exercises, push-ups, sit-ups, squat jumps, Major Mio Sakamoto was a creature of habit. She continued to do what she always had done in the early hours of the morning before the reveille sounded to wake all the witches up. Mio enjoyed this time of the morning she had the grounds of the base to herself. The only people she encountered where the few soldiers making there patrols of the base but there weren't many of them so she didn't really notice them. The raven haired Fusoian had finished doing some pull-ups on a tree branch and decided to take a small break before heading back to her dorm room.

"I may no longer have my magic but I must keep myself in top physical condition, there's no use in getting lazy just cause my magic is gone" the Fusoian thought to herself as she took a gulp from her water canteen. "there's no sign of Miyafuji yet. She should have been here for early morning training 10 minutes ago. She must still be sleeping" an annoyed expression fell on the Majors face. she was happy for Yoshika that she somehow managed to revive her magic in their last large battle with the neuroi near the Border between Belgica and Karlsland, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous as the only life she had known was that of a witch.

She started to reminisce about her past. as one of the 11, a member of the 501st and of her time with the Fuso Navy's 12th Flying Corps during the Fuso sea incident. when she first encountered the relentless neuroi, but the time she spent reminiscing about the most lately was her time with Dr Miyafuji and the early development stages of the striker unit. She wasn't the only witch that helped Dr Miyafuji with the striker's development. a small smile appeared on the Majors face as she remembered a face she hadn't seen for years. Just as the Major was getting lost in her memories she was interrupted by one of the night staff from the control room driving up to her rather quickly. when the vehicle came to a rather sudden stop the corporal addressed her in a rather panicky state.

"Major Sakamoto, we've just received word that Lieutenants Juutilainen and Litvyak are being rushed back and require medical attention".

Sakamoto retained her composure and gave a simple order to the rather worried corporal "right I'll go and meet them on the runway and see if I can find out what happened from the witch that's bringing them in, you go and wake Lieutenant Miyafuji and bring her to the medical wing, do you understand?" the small corporal confirmed that she understood the order and drove off to get the young witch from her quarters while Mio ran off in the direction of the hangers.

When Mio arrived at the Hanger she found that the injured party had already landed and where already on their way to the medical wing, when she asked the maintenance crew where the witch that brought them in was, the crew chief had a look of sheer confusion on his face and simply said "**He** went with them". The Major was a little taken back by the crew chiefs reply, there was only one man she knew of that it could be and ran off to the medical wing as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Right this chapter took me quite a while to write as work and Uni got in the way but I did get some good inspiration for content so not completely wasted time :)**

**OK so i this chapter I will be bringing in my OC into the story now.**

**warning; my OC will be paired with a witch in this story but not with any member of the 501st but with a character whom to my knowledge has only appeared in a couple of chapter in one of the manga.**

**OC description:  
Akio Miyafuji  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: 20/5/1921  
Height: 6ft 2" (188cm if you prefer)  
Hair: Short black  
Eye color: left eye is brown while the Right is a frosty blue color but kept under an eye patch like Sakamoto  
Affiliation: Fuso Imperial Navy, Kalrslands Afrika Korps, Joint Fighter Wings, 501st JFW  
Rank: Lieutenant General, (Colonel in the Afrika Korps)  
Weapons: 13mm Type99-2-2 machine gun ( same as Sakamoto and Yoshika), Arashimaru (magic infused Katana)  
Striker Unit: J8N-1 Kikka Jet Striker  
Familiar: Black Tiger  
Magic Abilities: Magic Healing (not to be confused with Yoshika's Healing Magic), Magic eye like Sakamotos but see a witches magical ability and level  
Nickname: Fuso (only used by Erwin)**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it became longer than i expected, so i hope you enjoy this chapter and the OC :)**

**Questions and constructive comments to help improve the story are all welcome :)**

* * *

**An Old Friend and a New Challenge**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**St. Trond Command Center  
**

The warm Belgician sunrise was filling the long corridors of the St. Trond command center with an orange glow giving the place a sense that time was standing still. The only noises that could be heard where the occasional rustling of papers from the offices and the yawns of the duty night staff heading off to their rooms for there well deserved sleep. Major Sakamoto didn't pay much attention to the night staff as she was in a hurry to get to the medical wing to see what happened to Sanya and Eila on there night patrol and to make sure that they were okay.

The Major was also wondering if the crew chief had simply made a mistake by saying '_**He **__went with them'. S_he had come across a few witches in her time that had a rather manly look to them but they were all girls by every meaning of the word. but she couldn't help but feel slightly anxious as to the truth to who brought the girls in, '_**He **__went with them'._If the crew chief was correct then she would come face to face with one of her oldest friends and co-test pilot for the Type 0 Striker Unit.

"if it is him them what was he doing flying around in this area. last I heard he was flying a desk somewhere in Whitehall, what's he doing in Belgica?" The Major was brought out of her train of thoughts by the sound of the small corporal who had come looking for her earlier that morning running up the corridor behind her.

"Major Sakamoto, I did as you ordered and I brought Lieutenant Miyafuji with me" The small corporal stated while slightly out of breath from running the small distance from the accommodation block to the medical wing.

"Good, where is she?" the Major asked while looking for the young Fuso witch.

" I'm here Sakamoto" the voice came from round the corner of the corridor the Major and the corporal where standing in. Yoshika Miyafuji turned the corner looking half asleep and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry I missed our training session, but I was up late helping Shizuka with her final rehabilitation therapy" the small brown haired girl said while giving a small yawn.

"that's okay Miyafuji you'll have to make up for it later but this situation come first lets go" the Major gave Yoshika a determined but slightly distracted look before leading her to the medical wing.

"Sakamoto seems a little distracted by something, Is she just worried for Sanya and Eila?" the young Fuso maiden wondered as they both headed towards the medical wing.

When the Major and Yoshika arrived in the medical wing they were briefed by the on call doctor that had been part of the response team that was waiting for the injured party on the runway.

"Lieutenant Litvyak is fine just some minor fatigue from stress and using up her magic, she'll be fine after she's rested for awhile".

"what about Eila?" Yoshika asked her voice full of concern for her friend.

"Lieutenant Juutilainen's condition is a little worse, she has a broken shin bone and several large cuts to her thighs where her striker ejected" the doctor told her.

"Right leave it to me" the small Fuso witch said with a determined look on her face, she ran over to the bed where Eila was lying and set to work healing her friend's injuries. Eila's left leg was covered in blood soaked bandages and the remains of her white tights. "This shouldn't take too long, I just need to concentrate" Yoshika thought to herself as she closed her eyes and enveloped Eila's leg in a blue bubble of healing magic.

The Major and the doctor watched the young witch set about what she does best " wow I've never seen a healing spell so strong before" the doctor stated as she watch in awe of Yoshika's power.

"Yes she has the strongest healing power of any witch in the world and has the heart to match" the Major stated while thinking back to when she first met Yoshika in Fuso two years previous when she tried to help heal her friend Michiko. "Oh that reminds me" Mio said as she pulled the doctor toward the door of ward and out of ear shot of Yoshika " where's the person who brought the girls in?" the Major asked.

"Oh right, as soon as the girls were brought here and placed into the beds he passed out. I had two of my nurse take him to the guest room down the hall" the doctor replied.

"He?, so the crew chief was right it was a male witch that brought them in. It could only be him" the Major thought to herself. "Right I'll go and greet our guest in a few minutes, Miyafuji how is it going?" the Major asked the young witch as she walked to the bed where she just finished her spell.

"I'm all done here, she'll be as good as new after a good long rest" Yoshika said with a large smile on her face.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to greet our guest who brought them in, you go back to your quarters and rest for a while. you look tired from using your healing magic this early in the morning" Mio told the young Fuso Maiden.

"But Sakamoto I want to meet the witch that brought them in and thank her for saving them. besides I'm not that tired, I'm fine"

Mio gave one of her signature laughs at the young girls eagerness "all in good time Miyafuji but not just now, come to think of it aren't you and Lynne on breakfast detail?" as the Major said this the Morning reveille sounded.

"Oh right I forgot, I'll see you at breakfast then Sakamoto" Yoshika said as she ran off toward the mess hall.

"That's Miyafuji for you" Mio Said to herself. "Right time to go greet our guest, the guest accommodation is down the hall. well this reunion has been a long time coming, I wonder how Miyafuji will react to our guest"

* * *

**St. Trond Air base, Guest Accommodation**

The Guest room was in darkness the curtains where closed and blocking all light that tried to shine through. The only source of light was coming from under the door to the room. The only noise was the occasional muttering from the beds occupant.

"Okay Erwin I'll accept your challeng...zzzz" the dark haired occupant murmured in his sleep "of course I love her don't be such a sauerkraut..zzzz.. just watch me I'll tell her now, HEY Aldofine... I-I lov...hurpfh Ahhh" the Morning reveille woke him up abruptly and he fell out of the bed face first and hit the floor with a massive thud.

"Oww, my head..wait morning reveille?, why am I hearing a reveille?, where am I?" the dark haired man took in his surrounding and saw his Fuso Navy white Jacket on the back of the chair by the desk. "Well at least I still have my uniform, and my trousers this time. but this isn't my hotel room" he got up off the floor and walked over to the desk and put on his jacket and took his eye patch out of the pocket and put it on. he look at the desk and saw his sword lying there, he picked it up and slung it on his back.

"Right the last thing I remember was being in the hotel bar after the Allied staff dinning in night having a few drinks with Erwin, well there was my first mistake" he said to himself while rubbing his head "I should of known better than to get into a drinking contest with a Karlslander, but the rest of the night is a blur. I think I remember flying off in my Striker After doing something and I think there was a Nueroi ah I wish I could remem.." The Dark haired Fusoian was brought out of his monolog by the sound of the door opening. "wh-who's there?, don't you know you're supposed to knock before entering someone's room" the man said in a rather stern but shaky voice.

The door opened and the bright morning sun shone in to the room blinding the Fuso Officer and then he heard a signature laugh, a laugh he hadn't heard for years.

"You always where a little disorientated in the morning Akio, some things never change no matter what rank you achieve" The voice said in a rather teasing way.

"wait is that you Mio?" his eye was adjusting the light and could make out the figure in the door way. "It is you Mio" he said with joy in his voice "Wait if your here then that means I'm in St. Trond" Akio said with confusion. " what the hell am I doing here?"

"Do you not remember. You brought in Lieutenants Litvyak and Juutilainen after you stopped a Nueroi From killing them this morning" The Major said with a quizzical tone.

"Wait it's coming to me. I was flying over a Forrest and saw the Nueroi attacking two witches whose magic I could see was almost depleted, so I...I charged the Nueroi and sliced it in half with a Reppuzan from my Arashimaru, and then I woke up here and hit my head on the floor when the reveille startled me" the dark haired Fusoian man said while rubbing his head again.

"Well you must be starving, come on breakfast will soon be ready. you'll enjoy it, Miyafuji and Bishop are on cooking detail this morning" Mio said with a smile on her face.

"Miyafuji? you mean Little Yoshika?" Akio said as he closed the door to the room.

"Yeah Yoshika Miyafuji. how long has it been since you last saw her?" Mio asked

"It must be about 14 years, she was only 2, so I don't think she'll remember me" Akio said with a look of reminiscing in his eyes.

"Well I'm sure you'll get the chance to introduce yourself to the whole unit later.. Sir" the Major said with emphases on the 'sir'

"Mio please! can we just leave it at Akio, it's too early for ranks and such" he said with sigh, letting off another of her signature laughs she agreed and they continued to walk to the mess hall.

* * *

**St. Trond Air Base, 501st's Living Quarters**

"Will you get up Hartmann, it's already 07:00" Captain Barkhorn shouted to her roommate from her own side of the room. "We may be on a rest period but that doesn't mean you can sleep in, SO GET UP!" Barkhorn threw one of Hartmann's book that was close to hand at the mass of clothing and bedding that had found its way on to the floor during the night. with it occupant lying upside down, back against the side of the bed, her feet on the bed and her head under her black uniform jacket.

"60 more minutes mom... maybe 90" a sleep filled voice came from under the jacket which made the brown haired Karlsland witch ever more mad.

" 90 more minutes my ass, if you don't get up in the next 2 minutes I'll have you re-arming the whole squadrons weapons manually".

" Waah... fine I'll get up" The blonde Witch gave a displeased whine as she got up and started to put her uniform on.

"Right you finish getting dressed and met me in the mess hall" Trude said as she left the room.

"Man what's with Trude. maybe she just wants to get to the mess hall to see Miyafuji hehe" Hartmann thought as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

The sun was still rising and was bathing the long corridors in a warm orange glow as Captain Barkhorn walked down them towards the mess hall, all the base personnel where awake or at least looked somewhat awake.

"I'm glad we get a mess hall to our self, some of the people on this base look a bit off" the Karlsland Ace thought to herself as she walked through the large wooden doors to the witches mess hall, the witches mess hall was rather large with a long wooden table in the middle which most of the witches sat around when eating their meals with the kitchens galley window at the top end of the hall. there was a smaller table next to one of the large windows of the hall where Commander Minna and the Major usually sit and discus the days training schedule, but the Commander was sitting alone this morning reading a newspaper while having her breakfast.

"Hmm it's not like the Major to be late" Trude thought to herself. Barkhorn was one of the last witches to arrive in the mess hall, the other witches had already taken their usual seats at the long table in the center of the room.

"Hey Barkhorn your late, I've saved you a seat" Trude saw that fellow Captain and friendly rival Charlotte Yeager had pulled an empty chair out next her at the table.

"Oh thanks Liberion" the Karlslander said trying not to sound too pleased as she sat down.

"oh Captain Barkhorn you here, we were beginning to worry that you might not be coming to breakfast this morning" Trude looked to her right to see the calm pale blue eyes and blonde ponytail of Lynnette Bishop.

"I just had some trouble getting Hartmann up this morning" Barkhorn said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh right, Well any way here's today's breakfast" Lynne said with a smile on her face as she set the plate down in front of Barkhorn, " it's a Full Britannian Breakfast, with plenty of sausages and bacon with some fried bread, black pudding, fried tomatoes, beans, fried eggs and some fresh orange juice" Lynne said as she poured out a glass of orange juice for Barkhorn.

"thank you" Trude said as she started to eat her rather over loaded breakfast.

"Well at least this more edible than those horrid rotten beans Miyafuji is always feeding us" Perrine Said as she was walking to get herself another cup of tea.

"But Natto is good for you" Yoshika said while pocking her head out the galley window.

"I want Seconds" the singsong voice of Francesca Lucchini sounded over the noise of the morning conversations.

"Right coming" Yoshika said as she grabbed tray full of bacon and sausages and made her way to the little Romagna's table place.

"oh that looks Yummy Trude" Erica said over Barkhorn's shoulder as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"H-Hartmann... when did you get here?" the older Karlsland witch asked with slight confusion.

" just now" Erica replied with a grin as she took a seat next to Barkhorn and Lynne placed a breakfast in front of her.

"Hartmann, Karlsland soldiers do not sneak up on each other, they sneak up on the enemy and take them out with ruthlessness and efficiency" Barkhorn said as she started to lecture her about proper military conduct.

"Aw come on, no one wants to hear another one of your boring soldier lectures first thing in the morning" Erica said sounding rather bored.

"WHAT... Hartmann, Karlsland soldiers don't talk like that and further more.. "

"Hey who's that with the Major?" Shirley said interrupting Barkhorn's usual morning rant at Hartmann, all the witches where now looking towards the main door of the mess hall where Major Sakamoto and an unknown male had entered.

"Wow he's tall, taller than you Shirley" Francesca said looking at the height difference between the man and the Major.

" I don't know but he's wearing a Fuso Uniform, maybe he's the captain of the Yamato" Lynne said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"No he can't be look at his shoulders, he has a Generals rank insignia" Barkhorn added.

"Ahh!, who is he and why is he being so friendly with the Major" Perrine said with a slight shriek to her voice, the group of witch noticed that the Major and this new officer where laughing as they approached the Commanders table. as the two of them sat down Lynette went over to the table and offered them the breakfast to which they both accepted, so she placed down the two plates and walked back to the rest of the witches who where all watching her.

"Well who is he?" Francesca asked with an impatient tone.

"I didn't ask, It would of been rude to just ask a General who he is" Lynnette said while looking a bit embarrassed as if she had done something wrong.

"Well it looks like the Commander know who he is, perhaps he's from central command" the buxom redhead said with some uncertainty.

"that's just what we need, the top brass sticking their noses into our business" Barkhorn said in harsh tone.

"Yoshika what's up? you look like there something wrong" Lynne said to the brown haired Fuso witch, Yoshika was staring at the man with a confused expression on her face.

"I don't know why but he looks familiar somehow, like I've met him before"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Ok so I've finally finished the third chapter, this one took me a lot longer to wright mainly because I couldn't find the time, but I deiced I would sit down and get it turned out so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I would like to thank those who have left comments and suggestions, The first two chapters have been edited so its a little easier to read, and part of Chapter 1 has been edited slightly but not massively  
**

**As always Constrictive comment and any questions are always welcome :)**

* * *

**An Old Friend and a New Challenge**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**St. Trond Air Base, 501st's Living Quarters**

"I don't know why but he looks familiar somehow, like I've met him before" Yoshika said as she was trying to remember where she had seen the man before.

"What do you mean Yoshika?" Lynette asked with an inquisitive tone.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I know him from when I was little. don't know how to explain it" The little Fuso witch looked at the man trying to get some sort of clue as to who he is and why she felt she knew him.

"It all sounds a little strange to me" The Liberion bombshell said as she took a swig from her over sized coffee mug. "how can you think you remember someone you've never met?"

Yoshika didn't hear Shirley's question as she was lost in thought as to who this person could be. then she saw the man looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "That smile, It's... It's just like my dad's" she thought as she smiled back at him.

* * *

"Well General, I would like to thank you for your help in bringing Sanya and Eila home Safely" The Red headed Karlslander said with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sure anyone would of done the same, and please call me Akio" The Fusoian man said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides I was meant to be coming along to see you later this week with your next deployment papers"

"Why come in person when you could of just sent them by the courier?" Mio asked with a confused tone. "It's a bit unusual for the head of the Joint Fighter Wings to deliver something mundane as deployment papers"

"Yes well these new orders are rather Important in the upcoming operation" Akio said as he took a drink of his green tea. " And anyway I've been meaning to drop by and see a certain Major and Relative, It's been far too long since I've seen either of you" He turned his head towards Yoshika and gave her a small smile.

"What operation are you talking about?" Minna asked with intrigue," we haven't heard of any operations since the Ardennes offensive"

"Yes well this operation has only just been green light, I assume you've been told of the push that's already been made into Karlsland, yes?" Akio said after finishing off a large piece of bacon. "hmmm this bacon is delicious, best meat in the world, in my opinion"

"Well we did hear that after the Nueroi was defeated in the Ardennes, the armies pushed through and crossed the Rhine in the northern sector as far as Wilhelmshaven I think" The redheaded commander said as she was trying to think if she remembered correctly.

"Yes that is correct, but the Karlsland Imperial Army decided to capitalise on the Nuerois weakened state and pushed them back, 50 miles past Kiel" The Fusoian man said while trying to find a piece of paper in his pocket.

"50 miles past Kiel" Mio said as she was struck by news of how swift the Karlsland armies advance was. "that was rather quick since its only been 2 months since the Ardennes offensive"

"Well when you lot took out that Nueroi carrier you destroyed the biggest part of their forces in this region... Ah found it" Akio said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "I knew it was here somewhere, Here you go Minna this isn't the official postings, there still in my office as I wasn't planning on coming here so soon"

Minna took the paper from him and looked over the rather quickly written words. "Kiel?, where being deployed to Kiel" Minna said as she passed the paper to Mio.

"there also something about a new transfer to the 501st as well?" Mio asked as there wasn't a name on the paper saying who it was. " who's the new witch?"

"Sergeant Hattori Shizuka, she's based with you already is she not?" Akio said as he finished off his tea.

"Sgt Hattori?, yes she has been with us since the Ardennes incident, she suffered some rather bad injuries, but Miyafuji has been helping her with her rehabilitation therapy" Minna recalled. "Well if we're going back to front line duty then I welcome any help" she said with a motherly smile.

"Well her last session with Miyafuji was last night, so she'll need to start training again to get her up to 501st standards" Mio said with her arms crossed. "Well I'll put her through her paces this morning then, along with Miyafuji, as she missed our early training session"

"Well don't go too hard on them Mio, this will be the first proper training session for Sgt Hattori" Minna said in her usual soft tone " we don't want to burn her out too quickly now"

"Okay, only 10 laps round the runways then" The Major said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I'll get them started right away"

"Very well Mio, It looks like there all getting a bit restless over there anyway" The redhead stated with a chuckle while pointing to the table where the rest of the wing was seated.

"Ahhh Lucchini what do you think you are doing?" The brown Haired Karlslander said as her breast where being grouped from behind by the small Romagnan menace.

"Just checking to see if you had grown any bigger" Francesca said in her sing song voice. "Nope Shirley still has you beaten, hers are bigger"

"Haha well you can't really compare to these puppies" The Liberion redhead said while grouping here own chest.

"I don't care, these thing are totally useless in combat" Trude said in annoyed tone.

"Yes I see what you mean Minna" Mio said as she looked at the trouble that was occurring at the main table. "Well I'll get them started on their training right away then" She stated as she stood up and turned to walk towards the riot in progress.

"Wait a moment Mio." The Fuso male said as he stretched his arms outwards. "Minna I think it would be best if we had a briefing, to tell them of their next posting and to introduce myself, a few of them still seem to be interested in who I am"

"what makes you think that?" Mio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for a start a few of them haven't taking their eyes off me since we entered" He said as he pointed his thumb towards Perrine, Lynne and Yoshika.

"Hmm well you have a point General, It probably would be best to put their minds at rest and for them to look forward to our next Assignment" the redheaded Karlslander stated. "Right girls there will be a squad briefing in 30 minutes in Briefing room 1 and I want you all in attendance" Minna ordered the rabble at the main table.

"Yes ma'am" they all said as one.

"Oh Miyafuji could you bring Sergeant Hattori along as well when you're done here" Minna said with a motherly tone and a warm smile" and Trude could you bring Sanya and Eila along from the Medical wing"

"Yes commander" The small Fuso witch said as she helped Lynette clear the table of dishes.

"Right away commander, Come on Hartmann your coming too" Trude said as she pulled a sleepy Erica up from the table.

"Awww why do I have to go, you where the one who was told to get them not me" The Blonde Karlsland Ace said with a sleepy tone

"Hartmann Karlsland solders do not speak like that, they always follow orders when asked and.." Trude was interrupted by Erica before she could continue lecturing here.

" Alright I'll go, It's better than one of your boring solder lectures hehe" she giggled as she started to run out of the mess hall.

"HARTMANN!" Trude shorted as she ran after her.

Everyone else soon followed suit and left the mess hall for the rooms to finish getting ready for the day ahead. until the only people left in the mess hall where Lynette and Yoshika doing the dishes in the kitchen.

* * *

**St. Trond Medical Wing**

The sun had finally rising and the warm orange glow was now mixed in with the white light coming from the lights on the medical wings ceiling. the room was quite, the only noise was coming from outside where the bases ground crews were working away getting everything ready for the day's activities. the wards only occupants were resting in two beds at the end of the of the room, by a half opened window with a small tree below the window and a chirping bird nesting in its branches. The pale blond witch that occupied one of the bed slowly stirred awake with a slight confused look on her face

"huh where am I?" The Suomus witch said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "huh Sanya, Where's Sanya?" she said rather loudly as she remembered the what had happened earlier that morning and looked round the room to find her.

"hmmm Eila" a sleep filled voice from the other side of the room spoke

The pale blonde witch looked at the bed across from her to see her Sanya stirring awake."Damn I must of woke her up by being too loud" Eila thought to herself as she watched the Orussian witch rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Eila?... Eila! your okay" Sanya said as she got out of her bed and ran over to hug Eila, with tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I'm soo glad you're ok Eila"

The Suomus witch's heart sunk as Sanya buried her face in Eila's chest, she didn't like that she was the cause behind her Orussian Beauty's tears

"Sanya please don't cry, I'm okay now" she said trying to comfort her friend while she stroked her hair. "You shouldn't spoil your beautiful face with tears" Eila mentally cursed herself for letting that slip out.

Sanya looked up at Eila face to see that she was blushing slightly and trying to avoid eye contact with her."My beautiful face?" The silver haired girl said in a soft tone. " you think I have a beautiful face Eila?"

Eila's face had turned completely red and she was still trying not to look at Sanya directly. "Ah w...well I..it's not like I..I'm always looking at it, I..I mean I am, well that's to say I've not noticed that your prettier than the other girls, I..I mean you are pretty cute Sanya" Eila said stumbling on almost every word, her Face getting redder at ever stumble.

Sanya giggled as the older girl stumbled on her words."Well your really pretty too Eila" She said as she hugged the pale blonde tighter. "And your always so nice to me, you're always protecting me. you sometime can be a bit possessive" Sanya started listed off all things she noticed about how Eila Acted towards her, form her protectiveness and sometimes possessive manner to always letting her sleep in her bed when she stumbles in after solo night patrol. "But last night you didn't seem like your usual carefree self, and when you got hit by that Nueroi beam was scared that I was going to lose you, I don't know what I'd do without you" Sanya said as she buried her face in Eila's chest again.

Eila's heart started to beat faster as Sanya spoke about her, but she could feel a wetness on her chest as Sanya started crying again. "Sanya I'm sorry that I made you worry, I've just had something on my mind the past few day" Eila said as she tried to comfort her Orussian princess. "You're not going to lose me, your too important to me for me to go anywhere"

The Orussian looked up at Eila's face and saw that she was smiling down at her, a small smile fell across Sanya's face. "I'm Important to you, but what's been on your mind, what troubling you?" she said as she looked into Eila Eyes.

Eila was lost in Sanya's Emerald green eyes. she almost forgot to answer the Question, she mentally cursed herself again." Sanya I..I don't know how to put it b..but I've been thinking about something and how I feel about them, and whose important to me" As Eila said this her heart was beating faster, her palms where getting sweaty and her face was getting redder. " L..like you Sanya, you're the most important person to me in this whole world"

"Eila What do you mean?" Sanya said with her usual quiet soft voice.

Eila clenched her fist tight. "I can do this, no more hiding I have to tell her, I must" Eila thought herself. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest, her stomach was fluttering like it was filled a million butterflies. she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and closed her eyes. "S...Sanya I..I lov..." Eila was interrupted by something warm and soft pressing on her lips, she opened her eyes to see that Sanya was mere millimetres away from her face, with her eyes closed. Eila blushed almost immediately when she realised that Sanya had kissed her, she didn't stop her, she simply just closed her eyes and put her arms around Sanya and pulled her closer.

It seemed like hours passed by when it had only been a few second when they finally pulled out of there tender kiss. Eila's face was bright red, as was Sanya's. the two remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the only noises where that of the nesting bird in the tree outside the window.

"S..Sanya t...that Was.." Eila was cut off again as Sanya put a finger on her lips before she spoke herself.

"Eila I Knew what you were going to say, and I love you too" The Orussian Said with a smile on her face and a glint of love in her eyes."Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sanya" The Suomus witch said as she hugged Sanya tighter and began to cry into her neck. "I'm so happy Sanya, I thought you wouldn't return my feelings, that's what's been worrying me the last few days, but I'm so happy now, yes a thousand times yes, I love you Sanya"

The two witches remained in silence and just enjoyed each other's embrace, sharing small, sweet kisses, until the sound of the of the door opening brought them round them back to reality.

"Hey sleepy heads, are you lazy sods awake yet" Erica's teasing voice sounded as she ran into the medical wing giggling, with a rather annoyed Barkhorn following

"Hartmann you're not supposed to run in the ward, and Eila and Sanya are not lazy, they are resting after their Incident last night" Trude said with an angry tone.

"Well they look well enough any way, there wrapped around each other in the same bed look" The blonde Karlslander said as she pointed to the bed where Eila and Sanya where currently occupying. "And it looks like they've been Kissing, look Trude"

"Hartmann stop making things up... what the?" Trude stopped mid sentence when she saw that it did indeed look like Erica was telling the truth. she started to blush out of embarrassment at the sight and opened and closed her mouth unable to form words.

"It's okay Captain Barkhorn, Eila and I are finally a couple" Sanya spoke with her usual tone and smile on her face, Trude noticed that she seemed to be a bit more confident about herself.

"AWW your soo cute together, it's about time you two got together, I'm so happy for you both" Hartmann said as she ran over to hug them both "Aren't they cute Trude?"

"Err yes they're cute" Trude responded while trying to look away with a slight blush on her face. "Right now are you rested enough to walk?, we have to go to a briefing now" she said trying to get some of her composure back.

Yeah we're fine, but can you get off us now Erica?" Eila said as she tried to pry the Karlslander of her and Sanya.

"hmm? oh right ok" The blonde said as she let go and jumped off the bed.

Sanya got off the bed first so she could help Eila get up in case her leg was still too weak to fully support her. "Are you sure you can walk Eila?" she said with concern for her new girlfriend.

Eila got out of the bed holding onto Sanya's hand. "Yeah I'm fine just stay close though" She said giving a slight smile to Sanya. her leg was slightly wobbly but she could walk so the four of them started to walk out of the medical wing and towards the briefing room.

"Hey Trude, I just thought of someone else who would make a cute couple" Erica said with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'm probably going to regret asking" Barkhorn thought to herself. "who Hartmann?" she asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"hehe isn't it obvious Trude, you and Miyafuji" She said in her usual teasing tone.

"WHAT? HARTMANN!"Trude shouted with a rather large blush appearing on her face.

Barkhorn Started chasing after Erica down the hall while Erica was singing a song just to wind her up more. " Trude and Yoshika sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"HARTMANN!" Barkhorn shouted as they ran out of sight and left Sanya and Eila to walk at their own pace.

"Well looks like we'll have to walk on our own now" Eila said as she watched Barkhorn and Hartmann disappear.

"Yeah but I don't mind, cause I have you" Sanya said as she kissed Eila on the cheek.

* * *

**(A/N) Well I hope you Enjoyed how I handled Sanya and Eila, I always felt that Sanya would understand what Eila would mean in this situation and would try to help Eleveate her embarrassment slightly.  
**


End file.
